lpr926fandomcom-20200213-history
Jedidiah Kane (The Originals)
"The blood will never leave my hands." Early History Jedidiah Kane was born on March 13th, 1989. His father had walked out on his family when Jedidiah was very young. His mother, Sally Kane, was a war vet., though she became a waitress after getting back, and was studying up to be a lawyer. She had a boyfriend, Jacob Tucker, whom Jedidiah considers to be his dad. Jedidiah came out to his parents when he was 12, and had his first boyfriend when he was 15. The relationship was not a good one, as his boyfriend, Mark Wheeler, was verbally, and later physically abusive. The relationship was put to an end by his mother. Happening upon Marc hitting her son, she preceded to put him in the emergency room, along with a threat to never go near her son again. However, Jedidiah spent the entire of his senior year in a depressive episode. After being pushed by his family to go get help, Jedidiah pulled himself together, took some summer jobs to earn some money, retook several classes to get his average up, and began applying to several Universities, desiring to be a writer. Coming to New Orleans Jedidiah was accepted into multiple universities, but eventually chose to go the University of New Orleans. He moves into a dorm room, succsessully magaging to get a single, and began his studies, while also enjoying the city of New Orleans, unaware of the existence of the dark side of the city that was hiding in plain sight. Befriending an Original During his second year, he came across a freshman; Rebekah Mikaelson. He helped her find some of her classes, and the two formed a fledgling friendship. After meeting her brother, Niklaus, Jedidiah immediatley picked up on the less than healthy relationship between the two, and asked Rebekah. When she began to get defensive, he told her about Marc, and how it nearly destroyed him. One night, Jedidiah witnessed Rebekah attacking a vampire that worked for Marcel. Rebekah tracked him down, and was about to compel the information out of her, but he instead told her to simply tell him what's going on, and then let him decide. Using her abilities, her showed him her life, and, to her shock, Jedidiah chose to accept him, further cementing their friendship Caught in the Crossfire Unfortunaley for Jedidiah, his friendship with an Original Vampire put him on the board of the war going on between the vampires, witches, and werewolves. Desiring to possess a weapon that could defeat the Originals, and by extension, all vampires, a splinter group of the witch coven kidnapped Jedidiah, seeking to add emotioinal turmoil to the decision of killing the weapon meant to be the downfall of the Originals A New Race Using ancient magic, the witches turned Jedidiah into a new creature, dubbed a Cambion. Transforming into a horrible reptilian creature, the witches used mind control to compel the Cambion to lay waste to the vampires, before moving on to the Original. Armed with paralytic claws, as well as speed, strength, healing and reflexes that matched that of the vampires, Jedidiah proved to be an extremely deadly foe, taking on vampires, werewolves, and witches, all at once. However, the Originals, learning of the plan from Davina, enter the battle. Jedidiah puts up a good fight, putting Finn and Elijah out of play, as well as partially paralysing all the others, save Rebekah. Eventually, as he was about to attack her, the look in her eyes allowed him to gain temporary control. Reverting back to his human, form, he begged Rebekah to kill him, saying that he was aware of everything he was doing, but couldn't stop it. Jedidiah began to spasm, as the mind control began to re-asert itself. Tearfully, Rebekah reached into his chest and crushed his heart. The paralysis he inflicted on the others immediately wore off, and it seemed as if the battle was over. Unfortunately, it was barely begun. Genocide Jedidiah's body spasmed again, and launched forward. The wound inflicted by Rebekah healing, and a new heart replacing the old. Jedidiah's body began to mutate into a new form. When Klaus tried to attack, he found himself unable to penetrate Jedidiah's skin. Jedidiah slashed him, and then moved on to attack the others. In the battle, Jedidiah managed to shove his clawed hand through Finn's chest, causing the ancient vampire to begin coughing up a black substance, and fall to the ground injured. Realizing that this new Jedidiah was even deadlier than the old one, everyone opted to run. Rebekah and Davina taking Klaus, while Kol and Elijah took Finn. Realizing that Jedidiah's new posion was deadlier than the old one, and that it was strong enough to kill even an Original, Davina, wishing to save Marcel and the others, opted to save Klaus by using her power to burn the posion out of his body, and then allowing him to heal. Unfortunately for Finn, the damage was too critical, and he succumbed to his wounds, taking 8,947 vampires with him Freedom, and Pain Jedidiah, as per orders from the splinter coven, began to track down and kill every supernatural in the city of New Orleans. Unfortunately for the splinter coven, the Originals had already deduced several things about their deadly Cambion; every time it was killed, it transformed into a deadlier form, and, its subservience was not a trate to the species, but of a spell, and could therefore be undone. Working together with Sally, whom had come to the city to search for her missing son, Davina and Sophie worked together to use an empathy spell. Elijah, Niklaus and Kol would lure the Cambion to the ritual area, while the witches used their powers, along with Jedidiah's feelings for Rebekah and his mother, to reach passed the control and release the true Jedidiah. In a fierce battle, that nearly claimed the lives of all three Original brothers, the spell worked, and Jedidiah was freed. In a rage, he ran off and slaughtered the splinter coven, however, he still remembered killing so many, and killing Finn, knowing what would happen when he did. Standing in a room full of corpses, Jedidiah let out a scream, and the collapsed, sobbing as he reverted to human form, naked and crying on the floor Personality "In my last relationship, I wasn't anything but 'the boyfriend'. That's all I was to him, someone who was supposed to do whatever he wanted, and say whatever he wanted. I wasn't my own person. I don't want to be that again, I want to be someone, so next time I meet someone and fall in love with him, it can be equal. Then I'll have the confidence to say something if I think that there's something wrong, or tell him I love him because I mean it, not because I want him to not hit me." Jedidiah's personality is a rather complex one, born from the events in his past. Originally, he was just a shy kid who enjoyed writing short stories, and longed to fit in. However, his time with Marc reduced him to an under-confident, submissive person, who would never speak up against anything. After suffering through a depressive episode as a result of the abuse, Jedidiah managed to, with a lot of help, step past it, and attained a rather optimistic outlook, deciding that things couldn't get any worse, so they had to get better His time as an abuse victim has given him empathy for people in a similar position, which is one of the things that drives him to reach out to Rebekah, as he could see that her life had been hell. He is well spoken, and always dresses in a proffesional manner. He has stated that he has no desire for a relationship, wishing to go out and accomplish something of himself before finding someone to fall in love with. His time as the Cambion has wrought quite extensive damage to his psyche, as he was forced to experience everything he did, but was unable to stop. Powers and Abilities Both Forms/Human Form *Heightened senses-Jedidiah's sense are much more powerful than a human's. Allowing him to see and hear things from much farther away with greater clarity *Danger Sense-Jedidiah can sense when he is in danger *Heightened Speed-Jedidiah is far faster than a human. In his first form, he was on par with vampires, in his second, he was equal to the Originals *Heightened Strength-Jedidiah is far stronger than a human. As with speed, his first form could match vampires, while his second was closer to the Originals themselves *Healing-Jedidiah can heal at an accelerated rate *Mental Shield-Mental abilities do not work on Jedidiah, save for the witch's mind control, however, since overcoming it, he has become immune *Durability-Jedidiah is capable of taking a lot more damage than a human could *Claws-Jedidiah is capable of extended extremely sharp claws from each finger First Form *Wall walking-Jedidiah was capable of moving on verticle surfaces *'Heat sense'-Jedidiah is capable of detecting body heat, allowing him to detect beings in complete darkness *No scent-Jedidiah leaves no scent, and so cannot be tracked *Paralytic Posion-Jedidiah's claws are coated in a posion that causes paralyse strong enough to put down and Original *Tail-Jedidiah possesses an extremely strong tail, whic is able to hold creatures by the neck and pick them up Second Form *Heightened Durability-The amount of damage it takes to harm Jedidiah is massive *Stoneskin-It takes massive amounts of force to penetrate Jedidiah's skin *Anti-Supernatural Posion-The posion on Jedidiah's claws removes the the supernatural element from its victims, causing them to revert to human, for a limited time. The amount of time it takes to revert back to human depends on the creature *Venom-A second posion that coats Jedidiah's claws, working in conjuction with the anti-supernatural posion, the venom kills the cells once they have been reverted to human, which prevents them from being healed. This combination can taken even the life of an Original *Life Force sense-Jedidiah is capable of sensing the life force of beings, which allows him to identify what they are, as well as track them Weaknesses *Kris Dagger-A specific Kris Dagger, which had taken exactly 1,001 lives, was used to create him, and as such can kill him *Magic-Enough magic could kill him, however the amounts are staggering